Inuyasha: RP stories Part 2
by Koko-Bear
Summary: Part two of my Inuyasha Role Play stories. Again, I must warn you that the language in some parts of the story is not suitable for younger viewers. Other than that, enjoy.


**Inuyasha: Part 2**

**Pronunciations:**

Kaede: Kai-ay-day

Saimyoushou: Sime-yo-show

_-Thunder roars in the background. The rain has put out the fire and cleared up the smoke. The thunder drowns out the sound of the footsteps that are coming from behind Miroku. Someone walks out of a dark alley._

Inuyasha: _looks over at the figure_ Who the hell are you? _his hand starts to move for Tetsaiga_

Kagome: _looks shocked_ Kikyo! _turns to Inuyasha_

_-The dead priestess stands there motionless and silent. Then, without a word, she starts to walk past Inuyasha._

Inuyasha: _can only watch as his past love walks past him without so much as eye contact_ Kikyo…

Kikyo: _her eyes are lowered, looking at Sango _The emotions in this dreaded place are so strong, even the heavens weep.

-_Inuyasha is speechless. He opens his mouth and tries to talk but nothing comes out. Kagome knows what he wants to say, she can see it in his eyes._

Kagome: _asks for Inuyasha _Why are you here Kikyo? _as she asks, she is looking at Inuyasha who's eyes are set on the ground in front of him_

_-Kikyo doesn't answer. She pays no attention to anyone but Sango. Kagome asks again, but Kikyo turns and starts walking away._

Inuyasha: _his gaze remains on the ground_ Kikyo…stop… _Kikyo stops but says nothing _…Why are you here?

Kikyo: _slightly turns her head_ Naraku… _she walks back into the shadows and disappears_

Inuyasha: _his head remains down, still looking at the ground below his feet _Let's go… _Starts walking slowly in the opposite direction of Kikyo_

Kagome: Wait Inuyasha! _looks over to Sango and Miroku_

_-Miroku is rubbing her back and whispering to her. He does everything he can to comfort her. Sango has stopped crying, but is still shaking uncontrollably. Miroku sits down with her, holding her close._

Miroku: _stops rubbing her back, puts his right arm around her neck and presses her head into his shoulder _ Inuyasha… _looks at him _you go on ahead…we will catch up with you… _he doesn't wait for Inuyasha to reply, he puts his head on Sango's and closes his eyes_

Inuyasha: _smirks_ Fine by me doesn't even wait for Kagome You coming or not Kagome? I'm not going to waste my time here any longer… _continues walking_

Kagome: _looks over to Sango again _Wait up Inuyasha! _chases after him_

_-Inuyasha stops, kneels down so Kagome can climb onto his back, then jumps and runs out of sight._

Kagome: You could have been a little nicer

Inuyasha: _annoyed _Naraku is around here somewhere…I cant waste anytime feeling sorry for anyone.

-_Kagome doesn't reply, she knows he is right. They start to go faster once they get into the forest, jumping onto branches and evading trees. Meanwhile, Kirara changes back into a tiny cat and jumps onto Sango's lap, she starts rubbing up against her. Sango falls asleep._

Miroku: _smiles and kisses her on the forehead _It'll be okay… _knowing that she cannot hear him, he continues anyway_ I will get your brother back. I shall kill Naraku myself and free your Kohaku… _sees that Kirara is asleep too _I swear this to you, even if it is the last thing I ever do…..as long as it makes you happy _looks down at her, she is smiling slightly _Sango…I —

Naraku: _Interupts him_ How touching…I almost shed a tear just now starts laughing

Miroku: Naraku! _sets Sango down and raises his cursed hand _Wind Tunnel! _hundreds of insects pop out from behind Naraku _Saimyoushou! _closes up his hand_

Naraku: Pathetic monk…a mortal cannot hope to defeat me _looks at his cursed hand _even with your wind tunnel.

_-Myasthma fills the air and turns the sky purple. There is something moving in the horizon, a lot of somethings. They seem to be coming closer._

_**note: Myasthma is a purple, poisonous gas**_

Naraku: Come to me my demons! _points in the direction where Inuyasha and Kagome left_ Bring me the shard of the Shikon jewel that is hanging from Kagome's neck. Bring back her head, and kill anything and everything in your path!

-_Thousands upon thousands of demons fill the sky, devouring everything in sight. The humans that remained in the village were hunted down and eaten alive. Sango was their next target._

Miroku: Sango! _she doesn't budge. He runs to shield her _ (thinking: I can't use the wind tunnel or the Saimyoushou's poison will surely kill me…but if I don't the demons will get Sango.) _raises his arm _I know what I must do…Wind Tunnel!

-_The black hole on his hand sucks in and kills almost everything, even the Saimyoushou. The poison takes affect and Miroku falls to one knee, trying to stay conscious. Sango finally wakes as Miroku falls to the ground._

Sango: _wakes up quickly _Miroku! What happened? _he doesn't answer_ Miroku please! _Miroku opens one eye_

Miroku: _struggles to talk _Sango…I… _his vision starts to blur _I…failed you… _a tear falls down his face_

Sango: _looks at the dead Saimyoushou on the ground and at the demons in the air _Miroku…you… _starts to cry_

Miroku: You must…you must go. Save yourself…

Sango: _throws herself onto his chest and cries _I will not leave you! I…I love you…If you cant go with me then we will die here together!

Miroku: Sango… _smiles slightly and wraps his arms around her with the cursed hand on top for protection_

_-As the demons attack, three sacred arrows were shot. The demons were stopped in their tracks._

Kaede: Are ye alright? _Shippo jumps out from behind her_

Shippo: Fox Fire! _kills a demon, then another attacks and Shippo runs to take cover behind Kaede_

Kaede: Stand back child! _fires two arrows this time, one at the attacking demon and one at Naraku_

Naraku: Nice try old women, but your spiritual powers are weak _sends demons to attack her_

_-Kaede fires an arrow and kills several demons but there are too many. One attacks her and bites her in the arm, she manages to stab it in the eye with an arrow as she falls to the ground. Sango looks for her weapon, it is nowhere to be found. Kirara is knocked out by the myasthma. Sango looks up at a demon that is starring her down._

Shippo: Fox Fire! _kills yet another demon_

_-The demons attack Sango one more time. Then, out from the shadows comes a single sacred arrow that destroys every last demon except Naraku. The archer steps forward with an arrow aimed for Naraku's head._

Kikyo: Naraku! _fires the arrow_

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
